Silver (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 2
While Painter was getting ready for the showcase, Eska tried to sneak into Smurf Village without anyone noticing the mouse in her hoodie. She tiptoed past the Smurfs preparing the showcase, and to her house until... "Why are you wearing your hoodie backwards?" A voice startled her. It was Brainy. Eska tried to make up a good excuse to convince him. "Uh..." Eska adverted her eyes, "It's...my new invention! The backwards hoodie! Food goes in here, so you can walk around while you eat! And, if you get sick, automatic barf bag!" Brainy cringed in disgust, "Ugh!" Then he observed her, "There's one flaw. If you throw up in your little hood of yours, it'll get your whole body wet. You should've thought about that." "You're right Brainy I should've thought of that now I have to go bye!" Eska stated quickly as she backed away from Brainy to her house. She closed the door behind her and tried to look for a container or box to put her mouse friend in. But, since the mouse was so snug in her hood, she decided to carefully take off her hoodie and make a comfy bed for him. He looked so tired, running around the forest a lot. She looked at him with sparkles in her eyes. "Now," She wondered, "What would a baby mouse eat?" She looked around her cupboards to find something edible. Finally, she found a cheese wheel, but it has been rotted. She sighed in frustration and threw it away. She gently stroked the sleeping mouse, "I'm going to get some cheese for you, little guy." After closing the door quietly, and putting up a "Do not Disturb" sign, she quickly rushed to Baker's to pick up a cheese wheel. "I didn't know you liked cheese, Eska," Eccentric smiled at Eska through the kitchen window. "Oh, uh," Eska tried to lie, "Sure! I like cheese!" Actually, half-lie. Eska liked cheese, but this cheese was not for her. She thanked Baker and headed back to her home as fast as she could. She took off the sign and slipped into her house. The baby mouse was just awakening, and it was squeaking for food. Eska couldn't contain her cuteness overload, but she could control herself enough to feed it. She took a tiny piece of the cheese wheel and handed it to the mouse. It chewed off bits of the piece and rested its head on the sleeve of Eska's hoodie. Eska watched admirably as it ate its piece of cheese. Then she realized it doesn't have a name. "Hmm," She thought, "We should probably think of a name for you. Let's see..." Eska noticed the mouse's eating habits, "Chewy? No...that's weird." She looked at the mouse again, "Pepper? Naw, you look like a boy than a girl..." Eska kept thinking, then she noticed how bright and grey the mouse's fur was. She finally thought of the perfect name, "I got it! I'll name you Silver! Because of your silver fur!" She giggled and gushed over the baby mouse trying to walk. "Here," She scooped up the mouse and put it on her table, "Stretch your legs, Silver." The baby mouse staggered across the table, sniffing around to get to know his surroundings. He collapsed in the middle and slept some more. "Aww!" Eska cooed, "You must be a sleepy-head!" She started to whisper, "I'll get you a warm blanket!" But, when she tried to find a soft cloth, she heard a knock at the door. She froze, because she couldn't let ''anybody ''find out about Silver. They would tell Papa Smurf, and he would kick him out. She could NOT let that happen. However, it was just her friends that have come by. "Eska?" Spiro called from the other side, "You in here?" Eska opened the door slowly and peeked her head out, "Yes? What do you want?" "Uh, we just want to come over." Felipe suggested, "Is zat okay?" Eska looked inside then looked back, "Can you guys keep a secret?" "Our lips are sealed!" Bash zipped his fingers across his mouth for effect. "We won't tell a soul," Britze added. "Good," Eska nodded then lowered her voice, "But you gotta be quiet." Previous Next Category:Silver chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story